BROMAS
by Pannydbz
Summary: UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA MUY GRACIOSA SOBRE UNA BROMA DE LAS PEQUEÑAS GENIAS:PAN Y BRA; SI QUEREN SABER MAS LEAN, SON BIENVENIDOS


KONNICHIWA, PANNY VOLVIÓ PARA TRAERLES ESTE ONESHOT, POR EL DIA DE LA PRIMAVERA/ESTUDIANTE

FELIZ DIA DE LA PRIMAVERA/ESTUDIANTE(LO SEGUNDO PARA QUIEN ESTUDIA)!

DISCLAIMER:YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE DRAGON BALL, Z, GT NO TENGO TAN BUENA IMAGINACION FUE TORIYAMA, UN GENIO, QUIEN LO INVENTÓ

BROMAS

Es una hermosa tarde de primavera en el Monte Paoz, las aves cantan, el aire huele a flores y una fresca brisa sopla por todo el lugar.

Se ve a lo lejos una aeronave acercarse lentamente y estacionar frente a la casa perteneciente a Gohan, Videl y la hija de estos, la nave sale un hombre de unos treinta años , cabello lila y ojos azules.

No es nada más ni nada menos que Trunks Briefs, hijo de Vegeta y Bulma y presidente de la empresa más importante de toda la tirra, Capsule Corp. quien se dirige a recoger a su novia para ir a una cita

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIING- sonó el timbre en toda la casa avisando a la joven de cabellos obscuros que su novio habia llegado

-Trunks-dijo Gohan al abrir la puerta-Pan aún no está lista, bajará en un momento

-claro, la esperaré-

-hola Trunks, ¿vienes a recoger a Pan no es cierto?- preguntó la mujer de ojos azules evidentemente feliz por que su hija tenga novio por mas de unos minutos (jaja se van cuando ella muestra su fuerza, evidente en el capítulo uno de GT)

-así es-

-¿a donde irán?-preguntó un muy sobreprotector Gohan

-al cine, veremos una película y luego comeremos algo-

-mas te vale que la cuides muy bien- pronunció Gohan amenazadoramente

-¡ papá!-lo regañó su hija que había bajado justo para oir a su padre amenazar a su novio, en ese momento el ojiazul se acercó a ella para abrazarla y le dió un dulce beso en los labios

-te ves hermosa-le dijo bajo la amenazante mirada del hijo mayor de Goku y rpovocando un leve sonrojo en la joven

-¡ adios mamá!, ¡adios papá!- saludó la joven y abrazó y besó en la mejilla a cada uno de sus padres, luego se dirigió al aerocoche de su novio y saludó a cada uno de sus padres con la mano

-mi niña esta creciendo-se dijo de forma nostálgica Gohan y luego entró a su casa

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la Capital del Oeste y vieron una película, luego fueron a un campo que quedaba cerca de allí para comer y ver el atardecer que se acercaba irremediablemente

Estaban ahora abrazados mirando las estrellas en el hermoso cielo nocturno que la primavera brindaba

-la luna está hermosa-dijop el pelilila rompiendo el silencio en el mágico momento que vivian-pero no tanto como tú-terminó logrando que la muchacha se sonrojara, reacción que al pelilila le parecía muy dulce

La luna iluminaba levemente el rostro de la joven haciéndola parecer, según el ojiazul, un angel que venia del cielo a causarle felicidad (O.o que cursi soy).Siempre la habia visto muy inocente y angelical, un angel, su angel, aunque ese angel podía convertirse en demonio con mucha facilidad, como cuando, junto a la hermana de este, le jugaba bromas a el y a su mejor amigo, que era el tío de la joven de cabellos negros.

Aunque habia una de esas bromas que no iba a olvidar nunca, una que lo puso en vergüenza frente a todo el planeta, a el y a su amigo.

-¿en que piensas?-preguntó la joven de cabellos ébano al notar la ausencia de su novio

-en las bromas que nos jubaban tú y Bra cuando éramos más jóvenes-dijo Trunks-más exactamente 'esa' broma-añadió el joven intentando parecer enojado, pero más bién sonando perturbando y avergonzado

-¿'esa'?-preguntó alla confundida- ah si, esa jaja-la recordaba, era la mejor broma que les habian jugado a su ahora novio y a su tío y también la que los había dejado marcados

***FLASHBACK***

Estaban ella y su mejor amiga, Bra, en la habitación de la segunda, aburridas en una tarde de sábado, era verano por lo que hacía calor y todos estaban desaparecidos, no había nada en la tele y nadie quería jugar con ellas

-¿que hacemos?, me aburro mucho- dijo una Bra de ocho años

-no lo se...-dijo una pan de siete años-¿que tal si molestamos a tu hermano y mi tío?-preguntó, siempre era divertido jugarles bromas y hacerles bromas

-aún no han llegado-dijo una pensativa Bra-lo que nos da un tiempo para pensar una broma-en ese instante la pelinegra, que hasta netonces habia estado en un borde de la cama con la cabeza colgada de la misma, se sentó junto a su amiga par deliberar la siguiente broma que le jugarían a los jóvenes

-entonces solo hay que pensar que les haremos-dijo la peliazul con una mano en la barbilla y una cara muy pensativa

-ESPECIA PARA MOMENTOS EMOTIVOS Y LLUVIAS INESPERADAS CON LA NUEVA MÁSCARA PARA PESTAÑAS A PRUEVA DE AGUA PODRÁS LLORAR Y CORRER EN LALLUVIA SIN QUE TU MAQUILLAJE SE CORRA-anunció efusivamente (¿de donde saqué esa palabra?) la televisión que las niñas habian olvidado apagar y que en ese momento fue apagada por la mayor

-eso es-eso es-dijo con cara de genio la más grande

-¿eso es que?-preguntó confundida la mas pequeña

-los maquillaremos mientras duermen y luego despertarán viendose completamente ridículos-propuso la niña

-pero se lo quitarán, mamá siempre los usa y luego se los quita con cremas-Pan remarcó el punto negativo del plan de su amiga

-pero los haremos super resistentes, así no se lo podrán sacar-

-¿y como haremos eso?-

-con los químicos de mi mamá-

Luego de esa pequeña pero constructiva charla las jóven lograron, antes de la cena, hacer un maquillaje siper resistente y se fueron a dormir, ya que Pan se quedaría esa noche en la casa de los Briefs, y a la madrugada aplicaron el maquillaje a los muchachos que dormían como troncos, además de colorearles el cabello de rosa

Esa mañana los muchachos se levantaron tan rápido al oler los alimentos que ni se miraron en un espejo o esntre sí como para notar alguna rareza

Al entrar en la cocina Bulma aún seguía preparando el desayuno por lo que los saludó de espaldas pero al acercarse para entreganles a cada uno los alimentos, primero se le cayó todo lo que tenian en las manos poniendo una cara de horror y luego comenzó a reir a todo lo que sus pulmones daban

Pero luego, para pesar de los jóvenes, Vegeta apareció, poniendo du peor cara de asco al ver a los dos muchachos para luego lanzar una carcajada divertido de lo que veia (debía se muy grave para que eso suceda)

-jaja ¿que se pusieron en el rostro? parecen mujeres jaja- señaló altivamente Vegeta

Y con ese comentario los dos hicieron una carrera al espejo mas cercano y al verse lo único que pudieron pensar fue: Bra y Pan, escuchando al instante las risas de las dos niñas

En fin, Bulma intentó de muchas maneras quitarles el maquillaje y la tintura pero nada funcionaba

Les preguntaron a las chicas que le habían heci al maquillaje y, aunque ellas se lo dijeron, Bulma solo logró saber que duraría unos buenos tres o cuatro meses (pobres que mala soy) y las niñas estuvieron dos semanas castigadasy los muchachos tuvieron que ir al colegio con el maquillaje y el pelo rosa que, aunque intentaron ocultar, no pudieron hacerlo

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Pan se reía sin poder contenerse, el recuerdo de los dos muchachos en esa apariencia era demasiado gracioso

- jaja si, recuerdo, te veías adorable con el maquillaje jaja-logró pronunciar entre risas y lágrimas la muchacha

-¿a si? ¿te paraceió gracioso?-preguntó desafiente el hijo de Vegeta

-jaja si, mucho jaja-

-¿a si? verás lo que de veras es gracioso-dijo el pelilila y no obstante se abalanzó sobre la joven y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-jaja ¡Trunks! jaja ¡basta! jaja ¡enserio! jaja ¡Trunks! jaja- Pan intentó sacar a su novio de encima suyo pero fracasó terriblemente ya que este era muy fuerte para ella y seguía haciéndole cosquillas

Luego de unos minutos el pelilila la dejó libra y se volvieron a abrazar mirando el hermoso cielo estrelado

-te quiero tanto-le dijo dulcemente el ojiazul a su novia a la vez que la besaba

-yo tambien-respondió ella entre besos

-ya es muy tarde, deberíamos volver si quieres que tu padre me asesine-dijo el muchacho al ver la hora en su reloj

-pues yo no quiero que eso suseda así que vamos-dijo la joven y lo besó nuevamente para regresar a su casa

OWARI

BUENO ESTOY AQUI CON ESTE ONESHOT, NO ES MUY BUENO PERO... ES LO Q HAY

HOT EN MI ESCUELA FESTEJARON EL DIA DE LA PRIMAVERA/ESTUDIANTE, FUE ABURRIDO, ENCIMA AL FINAL PUSIERON LA MUSICA A TODO VOLUMEN PARA QUE BAILEMOS, UNA TORTURA

BUE NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR

GRACIAS A MARIO POR SU COMENTARIO EN MI OTRO FIC, SOLO UNA COSA Q LE QUIERO ACLARAR LO PONGO EN LA SECCION DE DRAGON BALL Z POR QUE LA DE DRAGON BALL GT ESTA MUY OLVIDADA Y NO CREO QUE NADIE LEA ALLI, POR LO QUE LO PUSE AQUI

SIN MAS PREAMBULOS...

BSS PANNY Y GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
